Icy
by The Emotaku
Summary: In the world of Remnant tragedy is unavoidable. The life of Ice Onyx has always had tragedy. After her greatest tragedy a light shines into her world. Her crush, Ruby Rose. While helping her recover the two can't deny their attraction as much as they may want to.


**So lost everything I had on Cold as Ice so this is the story about Ice we get instead...I know I suck**

At least once in their life everyone has a crush on someone. It was the misfortune of Ice Onyx for her crush to be the leader of the best first year team at Beacon Academy.

"R-Ruby" Ice whispered as she watched her practice

Ruby was training against Weiss while Blake and Yang watched. Weiss launched several ice projectiles at Ruby which she slashed out of the air with her sweetheart, Crescent Rose.

"So coool" Ice swooned

"Hey Blake" Yang said while she watched the fight

"Yes Yang?"

"You noticed it too right?"

"Yeah, that girl has been watching us for months. Not an assassin though, I don't sense any bloodlust" Blake commented

"Maybe she wants to be friends?" Yang optimistically asked

"I've seen this in my books Yang, that girl has a crush on one of us"

"Her? She doesn't look like a lesbian" Yang almost yelled

Blake placed her hand on top of Yang's and said "Do I?"

Yang intertwined her fingers with Blake's.

"You do to me" Yang wanted to kiss her secret girlfriend but Blake doesn't like public kissing, just to be romantic Ruby and Weiss have to be out of the dorm

"Go Ruby" Ice quietly cheered

A barrage of ice crystals were about to hit Ruby from above but with a wave of Ice's hand they melted which ruined Weiss's plan and gave Ruby the win

"Yes" Ice smiled at her crush's victory

"Alright let's get some dinner" Ruby suggested

"Oh no" Ice panicked

If she left they would hear they weren't the only people in the combat hall who they surely have noticed. If Ice stood there then they would see the creepy white haired girl with the pink eyes.

Ice rushed to put on her gloves and flicked her wrist which brought out claws. Ice quickly climbed up the incredibly tall wall and was left hanging from the ceiling.

" _Please don't look up"_ Ice internally pleaded

Ice's outfit had her wearing a black combat skirt. The way she was hanging exposed pink panties. Sadly Blake and Yang looked up. Yang began to give a cat call but she was stopped by Blake who dragged her off.

Ice was blushing bright red and wanted to cry. After climbing down the wall Ice curled into a ball to try and calm herself. It worked a bit but not enough so Ice went to the nearest vending machine and purchased a bottle of milk. Tilting the bottle up the milk stopped just short of the edge of the glass and drank it up with her tongue. Ice had used her semblance to turn the cold milk warm.

" _Mmmm so good"_

Ice decided to head back to her dorm room since she had nothing else to do and couldn't go to dinner since her crush's team was on to her.

Ice Onyx is the leader of team ISKL. At this point it was team IL. The SK of the team had gone missing. Ice didn't find herself to be leader material and the teammates going missing didn't help. Inside the room was the only teammate Ice had left, Laurel Green.

"Ice, your hair!" Laurel yelled once Ice entered

Ice had messed up her hair

"Sit" Laurel pointed towards the chair in front of the mirror.

The table in front of the chair had a bunch of different beauty supplies. Ice sat down in the chair and was a bit nervous while Laurel stood behind her. Ice's long white hair was taken into one of Laurel's hands while a brush was in her other. Laurel ran the brush through Ice's silky white hair which was more pale than alabaster.

"Your hair is such a pretty color, you gotta take better care of it"

"I-I don't r-really get it. I-It's just hair" Ice commented

Laurel just sighed. Unconsciously her hands drifted towards Ice's neck. Quickly she stopped.

" _Damn that was close. I can't hold it anymore"_

"Laurel….you okay?" Ice asked adorably

" _Damn alright, she dies tomorrow"_

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Ice was unaware how her other two teammates went missing. Laurel Green was a serial killer.


End file.
